


Contemplating death.

by Samusthedude



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samusthedude/pseuds/Samusthedude
Summary: The protagonist contemplates his upcoming choice.
Kudos: 11





	Contemplating death.

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I wrote on a whim, been playing a ton of P3 fes and the scene popped into my head. 
> 
> Plot spoilers ahead

It was sunday afternoon, the sun shone through his windows and lit up the small dorm room. By now he'd usually be dressed and out the door or playing on his laptop, but today he stayed in bed. He sat up, reading from a notebook with meticulous care.

A quiet knocking was heard from outside his door, "Hey," said Yukari, "are you feeling alright?"

He didn't respond, he wasn't quite sure how to given the circumstances.

"Can I come in?" She pressed.

"Door's unlocked." He replied.

She opened the door and stepped in, dressed in her usual Sunday clothes and holding a steaming mug of tea. She took a seat beside him and handed him the mug. 

"I haven't seen much of you lately. I was worried you were getting sick."

He gave a half hearted smile, taking a sip before placing the cup on the floor. "Well thanks, but I'm fine. Physically anyway."

"So I'm guessing it's this mess with Nyx that's got you down huh?" She sighed.

He nodded. 

They sat for a moment in silence; they both knew the situation, and they both knew how terrifying and confusing it all was.

"What are you reading?" She asked, if just to break the silence.

"A story about a pink alligator and his bird friend," he chuckled to himself, "though that description doesn't really do it justice."

She tilted her head, "So it's a kid's book?"

"Kinda," he replied, "but it might be a bit dark for some kids." He took a deep breath, "Did you ever meet Akinari Kamiki? He was the sickly looking guy who'd hang out at the shrine on sundays."

"Oh yeah, I saw him a couple times but I never really talked to him."

"He wrote this, it was the last thing he did before he died."

She smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, you two must've been close."

He nodded again, breathing deeply. 

"He wasn't so different from us," he started, "he knew his end was coming and that there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. The doctors told him if he took his medication and went for treatment then he could live the rest of his life relatively pain free, and maybe even extend it a bit. But he chose not to, because the medication made him too numb to write." 

He looked Yukari in the eye, "He had a choice, and he decided it was worth the pain to try to do something worthwhile." He shifted his gaze back to the notebook, "And in the end it brought him peace."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Do you think he made the right choice?"

"I think he did."


End file.
